Cucharita
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Argentina estaba colmado, quería a su chilenito ahora. Porque todos estaban haciendo cucharita y él se negaba rotundamente a ser un pobre y solitario tenedor. Por eso, el mejor plan era colarse en medio de la noche a la casa de Chile. ArgentinaxChile.


Esta historia me lo pidieron un par de amigas del msn, y bueno, no le haré el quite, igual me gusta mucho el ArgentinaxChile gracias a ellas, y esto lo debo hace mucho, aún debo también un fic Pirate!USxCowboy!UK, pero es que creo que está muy fail, pero lo subiré pronto (?) xD

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:**Cucharitaaa~, argentinos insistentes.

El argentino estaba como agente secreto casi entrenado por Alfred ojeando la casa de cierto chilenito que le alborotaba todas las hormonas, estaba algo enfadado y a la vez desesperado, últimamente había llovido en él y las temperaturas bajaron, se metió en facebook y lo único que encontraba era horribles parejas felices, casi quiso hacer lo que hace ese tal "German", un tipo chileno e ir a golpear parejas felices con un fierro.

Todo le hacía saber que él era un soltero que de lo único que hablaban por y para él es del problema que tenía con las Malvinas. Cada y una de las frases hablaban sobre como pasar un acaloradito invierno con el tipo que te gusta, pero una le llegó.

"Todos haciendo cucharita y bueno, tal vez yo soy un tenedor"

No, él era groso, no podía ser un tenedor a menos para pinchar.

Por eso estaba allí entrando por la ventana abierta de Chile. Llegó a su pieza en la punta de sus pies mientras encorvaba sus manos como ladrón para darle melodrama al asunto, alzó la ceja poderoso y luego lo miró allí, su lindo Manuel acurrucado, le dieron ganas de romperle la boca. Una y otra vez, sin parar.

Pero tenía que conservarse sano, ya era medio suicida meterse allí en medio de la noche, se dirigió al lado izquierdo destapando la espalda del chileno, la piel se le congeló al sentir como éste se removía, vaya susto, siguió durmiendo. Martín tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, fue a un milímetro por hora tratando de acostarse sin ruido, fue un éxito.

Lograría hacer una cucharita aunque perdiera sus regiones vitales en el intento. El Manu ya estaba ubicado, como invitándolo, él se acerca por detrás, uniendo su cadera cerca del trasero del chileno sin malas intenciones, pasa el brazo por arriba del cuerpo, para luego dejar la mano en un sutil acto en la cintura del santiaguino, luego, poco a poco se acurrucaba más, sintiendo la suave respiración de Manuel cuyas mejillas se acaloraban hermosamente, percibiendo más calor en su cuerpo.

Un éxito, estaba haciendo cucharita con su chilenito.

Todo era hermoso, hasta la lluvia cayendo, pero luego, Manuel se despertó por un gato ruidoso que hacía cosas malas arriba de su techo con cierto gato argentino, los ojos se le abrieron deformadamente al sentir manos cerca de su cuerpo y un bulto, no erecto claro en su trasero. Primero se le vino a la mente Francia, pero no, no era él.

Era el argentino, ambos se miraron. Argentina creyó que ese sería su último día de vida.

–¡M-Manu calma, no es lo que vos pensás!–

–¡Espera a que me su-suelte pervertido de mierda! –

El argentino se asustó más, apretando con más fuerza al chileno para que no se liberara y atentara contra su grosa vida. Después de cuarenta minutos Manuel empezaba a ceder, dando sólo patadas dolorosas mientras el argentino se quejaba.

–N-No he venido a coger… en serio…–

–¿Entonces que hací medio empelota detrás de mí _conchetumare_? –susurra exasperado.

–Cucharita Manu…–

Manuel se dio vuelta mirando al argentino sereno, Martín creyó que lo había convencido.

–¡Métete la cucharita donde te quepa! ¡hazle cucharita a tu puta abuela! –

Y después de un tiempo más, y claro, alguna que otra franela de parte del argentino el chileno empezó a ceder, con la condición que si es que le hacía algo más en la noche no lo contaría mañana, Martín le creyó, por ese día sólo sería feliz haciendo una poco amorosa cucharita con su chileno favorito, aunque claro, ya estaba pensando llegar otro día…

Y en vez de cucharita, hacer tenedorcito.

**N.A: **Bien, sí, haré segunda parte. Para las que no sepan "hacer cucharita" es estar acostados el uno con el otro abrazados mientras uno está detrás de la espalda, es muy romántico, pero "tenedorcito" es casi lo mimo, sólo que hay penetración 1313, también "franela" en jerga argentina es como "acariciar" sexualmente -según lo que me dijeron, soy mala en argentino-, que viva el ArgentinaxChile :3!


End file.
